


[Podfic] There's Something Living In These Lines

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, complete opposites in almost every way, who speak only in letters and pages torn from books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] There's Something Living In These Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Something Living in These Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715672) by [teahigh (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/teahigh). 



> So, one day the lovely consulting_smartass and I were talking and one of us said: "how about a joint project?" Well, when such a good idea is mooted it would be a sin to let it go by, right? Here is the result, and we hope you like it.
> 
> The first thing to note is that, clearly, CS and I have different recording facilities and you can hear that on the track. I really hope that this doesn't detract from your listening enjoyment, but you will just have to go with it, I'm afraid! I am considering getting some new tech though...
> 
> Thanks, of course, to teahigh for permission to podfic this fic.
> 
> And to consulting_smartass - you rock!  
> (Same back at you, aranel_parmadil!)

 

 

 

There's Something Living In These Lines: Listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8ajuqulv9ve146l/Theres_Something_Living_In_These_Lines_-_teahigh.mp3) (MediaFire) [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/theres-something-living-in-these-lines-teahigh) (SoundCloud) [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/theres-something-living-in-these-lines) (AudioFic)

Pre/Post Music - [I'm Coming Home (piano/vocal cover by Jenna Anne)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOpK1Euwu5U) \- Skylar Grey

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'There's Something Living In These Lines' by orphan_account read by aranel_parmadil and consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171130) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
